Firewall
by stablerchic14
Summary: Elliot and olivia come back to the precinit after reading the letter left at the walter house?1 cragen gets a very informative and interesting envelope! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of these except the Walter family. Dick wolf gets everyone else. (Lucky)

**8:00 AM**

Elliot Stabler walked into the squad room ready to start another long and hard day at work. He was met by his partner Olivia Benson. Upon seconds of sitting down their squad Captain Donald Cragen came out of his office rushing them to a crime scene.

"Benson, Stabler possible kidnapping here's the address; go see the parents. Munch, Fin you both have a 9 AM court date so start heading over there."

"Ahh captain do we have too. Casey's got the guy. It's a no brainer." Odafin Tutuola complained while grabbing his coat.

"Yes you do now head over there" Cragen replied walking back into his office.

**8:45 AM**

Elliot and Olivia arrived at the house of Mr. and Mrs. Doug Walters. They politely knocked on the door and were answered by a young man who had obviously been crying.

"May I help you?" he said trying his best to cover up the tears.

"Mr. Walters I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson. We were assigned to your daughter's case."

"Oh right please come in"

The two detectives walked into a spacious foyer which lead to a beautiful living room with lots of pictures everywhere. Mr. Walters led them to one of the couches and told them to have a seat.

"Detectives I'm so glad you're here. Do you have any information on my daughter?"

"Mr. Walters we just received word that your daughter was kidnapped we need to gather information about her before we start a search." Elliot said taking most of the questions.

"Where's your wife?" Olivia asked picking up one of the pictures that were on the side table.

"She's in New Jersey on business she can't get a flight out till tomorrow."

"Mr. Walters is there any reason anyone would want to kidnap your daughter?"

"No, everyone loved Jess. She _had_ this smile that… she _has_ this smile that could light up a room. I'm sorry this is just really hard."

"No, its ok don't worry about it. Our captain told us that the kidnappers left you a note?"

"Yes, but I haven't read it. I just saw the picture and called you guys."

"Ok were gonna need to look at that" Elliot said standing up ready to crack this case quick.

"Here you go." Mr. Walters said handing the note to Elliot and turning around to get drinks for the detectives.

As soon as Elliot read the note he dropped it on the floor and sank to his feet. Olivia saw this and ran to her partner. She picked up the note quickly reading it and looked down at Elliot. She almost fainted right at the spot.

_Dear detectives,_

_Hello and welcome to my game._

_I need money and this was my _

_only way out. Although you may _

_think that this is the only person _

_I've ever kidnapped you are _

_Sadly mistaken. In case you haven't_

_Already figured it out Detective _

_Stabler I have something you want._

_I have something you need. I have _

_Something you love and hold most_

_Dear. I have something you can't_

_Live without. What is it that I have? I _

_Have Your Entire family in my game _

_with me. You should give them a call. _

_Of course no one will answer. You _

_have 72 hours to find them. We'll keep in touch._

_But just a warning to you all I don't ever _

_End my games happily ever after._

_Doug my man I have your daughter. She's a cute_

_Little kid don't you think? Unfortunately_

_I have no use for her. So don't expect anything._

_You have 48 hours to find your daughter or I'll_

_Kill her also. Good luck!_

_See ya later!_

_-Walk- _

_**Hope you like it? Please give honest feedback! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own any of these except the Walter family. Dick wolf gets everyone else. (Lucky)

**9:00 AM**

Elliot couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand it. He couldn't figure out why this person would want to hurt his family or even know who his family was. He wondered how this "walk" person could know his family much less that he was even going to be assigned to this case. He sat there on the floor thinking when Mr. Walters came back in the room.

"So what's in the note? Is it bad? What are you doing on my floor? You should have told me if you wanted another chair." He said with a light chuckle. Then it occurred to him. Something was wrong. "What's wrong? Is it jess? What happened to her?"

Olivia just looked up at him with eyes welling with tears. She couldn't figure out how he was going to break it to him that his daughter was no longer the top priority of this case. Olivia thought about what was now going to happen. She decided right then and there she would dedicate her whole being, hell even her life if it came to it, to finding out who took Elliot and Doug's family. But right now she had bigger fish to fry. She had to be strong for Elliot, for Mr. Walters, and for herself. She quickly got up and crouched down beside Elliot.

"El, I know this is hard but we need to tell Cragen" she said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"What" he said looking at Olivia like they had just met. Nothing was going through Elliot's mind and still everything was. All the questions he had that needed answered. All the things he had to take care of. He needed to call the hospital were Kathy works and tell them she's not coming in. He needed to call all four of his children's schools and let them no they were not going to attended. He needed to…

"Elliot can you hear me" Olivia said starting to seriously worry about Elliot now.

"Yea I'm fine let's just go" he said in a forced smile for Doug. "Mr. Walters it seems we have some new developments in your daughters case. Some other detectives will be back later to search your daughter's room"

"Wait why can't you do it" Mr. Walters asked Elliot searching for answers.

"I won't be on this case for very much longer."

**Ok so I no that this chapter was so small but I thought I could give you this to hold you guys for another week or so ! Schools out on Friday so now I can devote about half my time to writing! Hope you liked it? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own any of these except the Walter family. Dick wolf gets everyone else. (Lucky)

**9:45 AM**

Elliot and Olivia walk out of the door of a Mr. and Mrs. Doug Walters house. They get into their car and slowly drove towards the New York Special Victims Unit Headquarters. Meanwhile their Captain Donald Cragen sat in his office on the receiving end of a phone call rubbing his temples at the annoying voice on the other end.

"Sir, I know you've been through a lot but so has my whole squad. We can only do so much. Your daughter lied to one of my best detectives and now she is going to have to deal with it."

At this same time a well known face walked into the captain's office. It was a man by the name of Christopher Lyman. Chris was the NYPD's mail messenger and also the captain's nephew. Any chance he could get he would try to come to the Special Victims Unit to see his favorite uncle and today was no different.

"Hey Uncle Don. How's it…"

"Sir I'll be sure to help you and your daughter but there's nothing I can do. The press has already buried the story and the judge declared it a mistrial. If anything the one you need to be talking to is your daughter's lawyer. Now I hope this is all cleared up so you can get back to this holiday season. Merry Christmas and good day!"

"Wow Uncle Don what was that all about?"

"Well Mr. Bartlett there is going through a lot I understand. His daughter was raped 3 months ago and she's only 12. We finally caught the guy and right when we were ready to nail him at trail, it comes up that the kid told Elliot that she had been walking home from school when she saw him but she actually ran away and got into his car…. Whatever I don't want to talk about it anymore. So what do you need son?"

"Oh nothing really I just had a few errands to run and my boss told me to give this to you."

"Alright Chris it was good to see you. You're starting to grow into a real young man. Be sure to say hi to your mom and dad."

"Oh I will thanks Uncle Don and it's good to see you too!"

Chris's parents had married just a few years after Chris was born. Josh Lyman wasn't Chris's real father he was his step dad. Chris's real dad had died in a car crash just as Chris had turned 2. It was a real hard blow to the family and ever since then Don had always acted as Chris's second father. He loved his family and never wanted his only nephew to grow up and become one of the people he saw in his precinct on a daily basis.

Just as Captain Don Cragen was opening his newly arrived package his two best detectives walked into the precinct. Elliot didn't stay sitting for much longer. He suddenly ran to the bathroom were Detectives Munch and Fin had come back from the courtroom and were currently arguing over the threat of smallpox reaching New York City.

" Fin I don't need your backtalk you know this whole city is dirty as crap who knows what kind of crazy diseases are roaming around in our café shops and… whoa Elliot are you alright?"

Elliot ran into a stall and started vomiting violently. He sat on the floor of the bathroom and just couldn't hold anything together. The tears and sweat pouring down his face, the puke coming out of his mouth, and the pounding, creaking sound of his heart breaking.

Don Cragen sat in his office and pulled out the fancy hand crafted signed letter opener given to him by the Mayor of New York for his contributions to the September 11 crisis by lending his officers out to the cause. He opened the letter his nephew had handed him just a few minutes ago and let the contents spill out. He shifted through the pile of things and could only get out a few words when he finally realized what they were.

"Oh Lord God Almighty!"

Cragen picked up one of the many pictures he had just received. They were of 5 chairs 4 of which were occupied by 3 little girls and 1 woman; all were ducked taped with their hands bound. There were close up of each person and then one of an empty chair that was covered in some type of red substance which Cragen hoped to high heavens wasn't blood. At the bottom of the pile were some very beautiful pictures which he had seen before on several past and present Christmas cards sent from one of his Detectives. He looked through them all and finally stumbled upon an envelope. He carefully opened it and took out the letter splattered with bloody hand prints and read it quietly so no one else would hear.

_Dear Captain Donald Cragen,_

_Hello to you and welcome to my game._

_I need money and this was my _

_only way out. So I have contacted everyone _

_from Elliot to dougie to Jessica's _

_5th grade teacher. All that was left was you!_

_Just to fill you in I have kidnapped a _

_Variety of people today including:_

_Jessica Walters, Kathy, Elizabeth, _

_Maureen and Dickie Stabler and best of all _

_Sarah Jane! Ha-ha I didn't kidnap any Sarah. _

_What a crazy name? Anyways I digress,_

_the one and only purpose of_

_This letter was to provide a little bit_

_Of art to help you all get through the day._

_Don't even try to trace it I already had_

_It hand delivered by a special friend._

_Anyways what I need for you do to _

_for me is to call Elliot into your office_

_And show him the lovely photos and then you _

_Two can watch the video tape together._

_By the way tell Elliot I said howdy!_

_You now have 69 hours to find the lovely and _

_Exciting stabler family but time is running _

_Deadly short on the Walters kid._

_I have sped up the time limit causes she is _

_starting to annoy with all that whining for her _

_mommy and what not so you now have 15 hours _

_to find her or someone wont be to happy with _

_his lack of kid if you catch my drift! Good luck! _

_See ya later!_

_-Walk- _

The minutes passed when Cragen finally realized he would have to get Elliot to come watch the video with him. Cragen walked out of his office and walked over to Olivia and asked where Elliot was.

"Hey liv do you no where Elliot is?" he said so quietly he was surprised she heard him.

"He's in the can." She said with out seriously considering what Cragen might want with him. She finally turned around and asked herself. "Uhh Captain is there a particular reason you need him he's not doing to good right now."

"Don't worry Olivia I no a lot more then you assume I do. I think I can get him to come to my office and just talk about things."

Cragen walked into the men's bathroom were he found both of his lead detectives huddled over a shriveled mass of man on the floor which he only assumed was Elliot.

"Hey Elliot I no what your going through is really rough but I need you to come to my office ok" Cragen said in his most sympathetic and father like voice.

Elliot reluctantly got up off the cold hard ground and walked slowly towards Cragen's office. Even though he was doing so much all in that moment he only had one thing on his mind and that was his wife, Kathy and the only question he had on his mind was " I wonder if I will ever see her or my family again?" he wanted to ask Cragen the burning question in his mind but when he walked into Cragen's office and began to look at the photo array of stuff on Cragen's desk the only thing he cold do was point his head towards the nearest trash can in his Captains office.

Hey guys I have been planning this write since like last month. This was a very crucial chapter and I would love to no what you think?? So please hit that review button so I can here your feedback whatever it might be!!

-4A!-


End file.
